The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Papaver, botanically known as Papaver orientale and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Ruffled Patty’.
The new Papaver originated from an open-pollination in 2000 of an unnamed selection of Papaver orientale, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Papaver orientale, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Papaver was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Rijpwetering Wetering, The Netherlands in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands has shown that the unique features of this new Papaver are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.